A New Home
by Soap7125
Summary: Naruto was fed up. He just wanted to leave his old life behind, and find a new home. A place where his entire existence didn't have to revolve around the bijuu sealed inside him. The only problem was that he knew there was no place in the Elemental Nations he could run to that would be far enough away. He'd get his wish, but he still had no idea what he was getting himself into.
1. Chapter 1

Lao Beifong gripped the armrests of his chair so tightly that his knuckles turned white, feeling a trace amount of fear twisting knots into his stomach. All of his guards lay groaning on the floor.

"Well? Have I made my point? Do I get the job?" The voice of the young man in front of him asked congenially.

The knots untwisted a little bit, but he remained wary. He'd just watched the blonde-haired boy in front of him dispatch every guard he had on duty, but now he was simply smiling calmly, making no further threatening movements. If the occasional pained groan was any indication, all the men were alive too. Now that he thought about it, the boy had never even drawn the sword on his back.

Six days ago, Toph had briefly gone missing before one of the guards found her wandering in the woods. Things like this were beginning to happen more and more frequently, and Lao knew he had to do something about it. Five days ago, he'd decided that he would start looking to hire a full time bodyguard – someone who could be watching her constantly. Four days ago, he'd come up with a suitable ad and sent it out to be posted in Biei Town, which was frequented by mercenaries.

Just today, this boy had shown up. He couldn't be older than 12, and he was probably even younger than that. Lao hadn't been sure why the guards let him in in the first place. When Lao asked him what the hell he has doing here (in politer language), and the boy told him he was here about the bodyguard position, Lao had laughed in the boy's face and asked him to leave. The boy then asked for a chance to demonstrate his qualifications for the job, and Lao ordered his guards to remove him from the premises.

Now he was staring at the beaten and bruised bodies of all 32 men he currently had in his employ as guards. Grown men. Professionally trained men. And the boy was completely unscathed. He looked like he hadn't even been trying as he gracefully flowed around the guards attacks, only to deliver powerful blows in return that were belied by his age and size.

Lao's mind finally rebooted and acknowledged the question the boy had asked. He still wasn't quite ready to process it though.

"The... job?"

"Yes. The bodyguard position." The boy reiterated, maintaining his friendly tone. "Has this properly demonstrated that I posses an adequate skill set?" He gestured to the mess of unconscious men on the floor.

Lao's brain finally caught up with reality.

"You mean, this was your idea of a demonstration?"

"Yes. I believe the fact that I could easily disable your entire platoon of guards without drawing my weapon – or even seriously harming any of them – should tell you all you need to know about my ability to handle a real threat." The boy hadn't dropped his light, friendly smile the entire time he'd been in Lao's prescence.

Lao narrowed his eyes, the insane part of him already beginning to subconsciously consider it. The boys skills had been truly impressive.

"What guarantee of your loyalty can you give me?"

"Nothing but my word." The boy replied easily. "I will prove myself trustworthy in time, should you hire me. If it helps, I have deeply-rooted, personal enmity for anyone who would bring harm to an innocent child."

Lao nodded slowly, considering the words. If the boy was this dangerous at his age, it was likely he'd grown up in less than happy circumstances. Hardship made it necessary to harden oneself, and also ingrained a strong distaste for the instigators of said hardship. It was highly probable that the boy would empathize with his daughter enough to guarantee his loyalty. Still, he was curious.

"How does one as young as yourself possess such skills?"

"I come from the far off lands across the Eastern sea. The culture there is very different, and warriors often begin their training very young. I began when I was only five years old."

Lao's eyes widened a bit. Both the Elemental Nations and the Bending Countries had been so consumed with their internal affairs for so long that neither really had any idea what the other was like, but he had still heard the stories of the powerful shinobi and the fantastical deeds they were capable of, rivaling even powerful benders.

He paused for another moment to think.

"Why are you here, and why do you want this job?"

"I'm here because there are some things in my past that I just needed to leave behind. All I want is a simple, peaceful life – and that would have been impossible had I remained in my old home. I applied for this job in particular for several reasons. You have a reputation for fair treatment of your employees, rewarding loyalty with loyalty. It's also a long term position, and offers me a good opportunity to settle down. Finally, I'd like to spend my life protecting for a change, rather than destroying."

Lao frowned. "What do you mean 'rather than destroying'?"

For the first time, the boys friendly smile left his face, to be replaced by a grimace.

"The Bending Countries are not the only land caught up in war."

Lao felt a pang of sympathy. One so young should not be caught up fighting in a war. He was surprised to find himself seriously considering hiring the boy. He definitely had the skills, and he'd seemed both earnest and sincere for the whole conversation. He was probably a better fit than most mercenaries – who would only be motivated by money – despite his age. He nodded his head and looked up at the boy again, noticing his smile was already back.

"What's your name?"

"Uzumaki Naruto sir."

"Well, Uzumaki Naruto, you're hired."

* * *

 **A/N: A short and introductory preface to the first story I've written that I believe is worth posting. Expect longer chapters in the future, and reviews will always be appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

While externally she managed only to sigh, internally Toph was screaming in frustration. Of course her father would do something like this. Of course she'd have what little freedom she had suppressed even further. She shouldn't have been so careless. She'd let herself get caught one too many times.

Damn it.

Dammit dammit DAMMIT!

She suddenly wished she wasn't walking hand-in-hand with her father. It was getting increasingly difficult to resist the urge to smash his crotch with an earthen spear.

Her new bodyguard/butler's job description could be summed up simply: babying and smothering her to death. He was supposed to be by her side almost 24/7. He'd protect her from any threats to her person, and he'd help her with whatever she wanted or needed. That is, as long as her parents also thought it was what she wanted or needed. From now on the only privacy she had would be in her own room while she slept, and even then the new bodyguard's room would be just across the hall. He'd be there from when she awoke to when she went back to bed.

Already she was planning about how to sneak out during the night. From now on that would be the only opportunity she had – and she was sure even that would get taken away if she wasn't careful.

She couldn't get sloppy anymore. She couldn't afford to be. Her last shred of happiness would be taken from her if she did.

She didn't make a noise as her father picked her up – as usual – to carry her down the stairs to the dining hall, where her parents entertained guests and apparently her new leash was waiting to be slipped around her neck.

If she hadn't actively suppressed it, a sigh of relief would have escaped her upon her feet making contact with the stone ground of the first floor. For obvious reasons, she much preferred it to the wooden structure of the second floor.

Then she did a double take (or at least what amounted to one for her). Her father's guards – all of them – were sprawled all around on the floor, just now groaning and helping each other up. She could feel how nervous they were, and a few of them were casting not-so-subtle glances at... a boy?

He had to be about the same age as her. But what the hell was he doing here? The only boys her own age that she'd ever even 'seen' before were the ones in the audience at the Earth Rumble tournaments.

"Daddy, what's going on?" She asked in her best 'weak-and-innocent' voice. "Why do the guards sound like they're hurt?"

"They were testing your new bodyguard dear." Her father responded, omitting some of the details. "He was strong enough to defeat all of them at once. Doesn't that make you feel safe?"

Toph wasn't really sure how to react to that piece of information. Of course, externally she meekly nodded and "mm-hmm"ed without hesitation, but inside she was more than a little bit confused. Where was this guy that had walloped all the guards?

"Master Uzumaki!" Her father called, and the boy turned and ambled over to them.

" _Wait... It couldn't be..."_ Toph thought to herself.

It actually made some sense though. She was about the same age as this boy – and she knew that she could take all of her father's guards if she wanted to – so his age didn't cut him out. Couple that with the fact that he seemed to be the source of all the guards' nervousness, and it suddenly didn't seem so far-fetched.

She quickly sized him up. He was just over four feet tall, but his footsteps felt like they had far more weight to them then that size suggested. He was dressed in what she thought were loose pants, a vest made of some kind of dense material she couldn't identify, and he had metal bracers strapped to his otherwise bare forearms. He also had a katana slung across his back; and his sure walk, the poised way he held himself, and his leanly-muscled frame spoke of disciplined physical training. Odds were he knew how to use it well.

"Toph, this is Naruto Uzumaki. He'll be your new bodyguard. He's a shinobi, from the lands across the Eastern sea."

"It's an honor to meet you, miss Beifong." The boy said politely as Toph blinked in surprise.

She'd heard her fair share of bedtime stories of course. Several of them had included the little-known shinobi from the other side of the world and their own control of the elements, as well as other amazing feats such as teleportation and the summoning of spirits to aid them in battle. For the first time she wondered how much truth there was to those stories.

* * *

Toph resisted the urge to groan in boredom. She was sitting in the courtyard with the so-called "Master" Yu. The same "Master" that she knew she could run circles around on his best day. She wanted to knock him all around with some well-aimed boulders. Instead they were doing basic breathing exercises for what felt like the three-thousandth time.

Naruto was just sitting quietly under one of the trees, scratching away in some notebook. She wasn't sure what her initial impression of him was. He seemed quiet and polite, but there was something off about him. She could tell when somebody was lying, and when he spoke it felt... forced. He hadn't told any lies, but he was unhappy or agitated about _something_.

She really did huff in irritation when Yu got up to come correct her form. She could feel her own lungs just fine, and knew that her pose was better than Yu's for maximizing their capacity. Still, ever playing the part of obedient and helpless, she allowed him to position her arms above her head in what he insisted was the "superior position".

She allowed herself a small smirk, however, when Yu went back to his original spot and – at the last second – subtly bent a small lump of earth forcefully into his left butt-cheek just as he sat down. Yu yelped in pain and jumped to his feet, but the lump had already retreated into the ground without a trace.

As Yu futilely inspected the spot on the ground, never suspecting that she could possibly be the culprit, Toph blinked in surprise. She could feel Naruto suppressing a chuckle. Did he somehow know what she'd just done? That was impossible. She'd made sure the lump emerged at the last possible second, and would be completely hidden from normal eyes by Yu's rear-end. Had something he'd read amused him? Maybe, but the timing was too perfect. She unconsciously narrowed her unseeing eyes.

After Yu was done fruitlessly inspecting the ground, they continued their inane 'earthbending practice' for another 20 minutes, finishing up in time for the standard evening meal. Naruto came over to take her hand and guide her inside.

Like she needed the help.

They entered the house and made their way towards her room, Naruto wordlessly scooping her up bridal style to carry her up the stairs. He glanced behind them quickly, as if to make sure that no one was there, and then...

"That was a good one back there." He said conspiratorially, a large grin on his face. "He'll be feeling that bruise for at least a week."

Toph's eyes widened in surprise. How did he know? What would he do now? Would he tell her parents?

As if he'd sensed her agitation, he said, "Don't worry. I'm not about to tell on you."

Toph felt her heart rate slow just a little. Her next impulse was to ask him just how he'd known, but that conversation could potentially lead to some awkward questions she didn't want to answer. How much did he know about her already? Did he know she could 'see' through the earth?

As he set her down on the wooden upper landing and once again took her hand – which was, in fact, now helpful on the wooden floor – she decided the risk was worth the reward.

"How did you know?" She asked, her well-practiced inflection losing only a little bit of its innocence.

In that same conspiratorial tone he replied, "I'm a shinobi."

Not quite sure how to respond to that, Toph just let herself be led to her room in silence.

As Naruto exchanged places with a female maid, Toph realized something. That tension she'd felt in the boy when speaking in front of the grownups had been gone. It felt like he'd been... comfortable. It was also the only time his voice hadn't been schooled into that formally friendly, polite tone.

The maid helped her settle into her pre-dinner bath. As much as she hated being babied, Toph couldn't deny that she enjoyed the feel of the hot water on her skin.

* * *

Toph cursed under her breath as she stumbled over a wrinkle on the plush rug. Why oh why did her room have to have a wooden floor? It was the reason she had never tried to sneak out after bedtime before. Not only were there no good excuses for being caught up and about this late, but she didn't trust herself to make it back to where she could 'see' without accidentally making enough noise to draw attention.

She managed to make it over to her window – which she slowly pulled up – and sighed as the cool night air washed over her. Reaching her hand out, she felt along the outer sill. And... there it was. The tiny, narrow, rod of earth she'd bent up against the wall from the ground earlier that day. Through that small connection to the ground, her 'sight' was restored. She could 'see' the entire Beifong estate grounds.

As per usual, all the guards were posted outside the walls. Good.

As slowly and as silently as earthbending could manage, she raised a much larger column directly in front of her. She carefully crawled out the window onto it, before letting it sink back into the ground. She smirked. It had worked. All she had to do now was be back before morning and no one would be the wiser.

* * *

Toph wore her truly happy, earsplitting grin as Xin Fu proclaimed her champion. Again.

Basking in the roar of the crowd, she let a wave of relief wash over her. She hadn't been cut off from her one outlet. It was barely past midnight now – plenty of time to get back and still catch several hours of sleep without getting caught.

She gave the crowd an exaggerated bow before walking off towards the far wall. As she bent open the tunnel she standardly left by, she nearly stumbled over her own feet in surprise.

Naruto was walking towards her.

Based on the direction he was coming from, he'd been in the crowd the whole time. There were just so many spectators that she hadn't noticed him. Her moment of bewilderment lasted long enough for him to step up right next to her. Nearly hyperventilating as her eyes went wide with fear, she said nothing and just walked into the tunnel, Naruto easily falling into step next to her.

He'd seen the whole thing. He'd tell her parents. She'd never set foot outside the Beifong estate again.

She wanted to speak up. Her mouth kept opening, and promptly closing again when no words came out. She didn't know what to say. She had to convince him to keep quiet about this.

The tunnel's entrance closed behind them, and suddenly Naruto beat her to the punch.

"Man, those were some awesome fights! Those guys didn't even know what hit them! I wonder how they feel about getting their asses kicked by a nine year old girl?" He let out a long, loud, belly laugh.

Toph froze in place. That was _not_ what she expected to hear him say.

"...what?"

"You were awesome out there. We'll have to have a spar sometime."

"Um... thanks?"

Naruto grabbed her hand and started them walking again. Toph was too stunned to do anything but go along with it.

"Come on." He said. "We'd better get back. Breakfast is at eight, and you need to sleep. Don't want your parents to get suspicious over you looking exhausted in the morning."

If Naruto hadn't been pulling her along, Toph would have frozen in place again. As it was she just walked in stunned silence for a few seconds.

"You mean... you're not going to tell them? What you saw here tonight?"

"Why would I?" Naruto sounded genuinely confused.

"Aren't you my bodyguard?"

"Yeah. My job is to protect you from threats. Not to report back to your parents on your every move."

She fell silent as she processed what she'd just heard. A minute later another question occurred to her.

"Those men weren't threats to me?"

She could feel Naruto's smirk.

"Judging by the way you handled them, clearly not."

Toph's bewildered expression slowly turned into a cheshire grin.

They exited the tunnel into the forestry on the outskirts of Gaoling. As they made their way back towards the Beifong estate, one last question popped into her mind.

"How did you follow me without me noticing you?"

He gave the same answer he'd given earlier that day, in the same conspiratorial tone.

"I'm a shinobi."

* * *

 **A/N:** And Naruto's friendship with Toph gets started. Next chapter will focus on their developing friendship in the time before meeting the gaang.

Also, in case it was unclear, Naruto's outfit is the standard ANBU attire, just without the mask and with a katana instead of a ninjato.


End file.
